During surgical procedures, patients unable to breathe for themselves generally require the assistance of skilled medical technicians or doctors to prevent their suffocation. To force oxygen into the lungs of such a patient, a manually operated pump element connected to a remote oxygen supply is often utilized. The pump, usually in the form of an inflatable and resilient breathing bag, is periodically voided to deliver required gases to the patient. Unfortunately, the conventional breathing bag requires manual manipulation or squeezing to drive gas therefrom. During surgery, however, the protective gloves worn by medical personnel often becomes covered with fluids, such as blood, which make the grasping of the bag difficult. Unorthodox methods have been utilized to manipulate breathing bags under extreme circumstances wherein a handgrip could not be established. Such a state of affairs is obviously unsatisfactory in the life or death setting surrounding a surgical procedure. A need exists, therefore, for a surgical breathing bag capable of delivering an adequate supply of oxygen and anesthetic gases to an unconscious patient and which may be grasped by medical personnel under any conditions. It is believed that a device having an "hourglass" configuration will meet this need.